My Hero
by AlishaAlanis
Summary: Jinx has left the H.I.V.E to clear her head, a certain red head has offered to let her stay at his while she decides what to do. Filling in the gap between lightspeed and the final battle, find out what Kid Flash did to win her over in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first Teen Titans fanfic, I've been a fan of Kid Flash and Jinx ever since I saw the cartoon. I'm such a fan of them two I actually have them tattooed on me XD so review tell me what you all think my only thing is don't be rude, I want to know how I can improve but don't go out your way to be rude is all.**

**Chapter one **

**(Jinx POV)**

It has been one week since Madam Rouge had attacked KidFlash in the warehouse. After the fight I needed to clear my head, normally I knew what I wanted and how to get it but for once I was confused about the path I was meant to take.

_It's never too late _

His stupid voiced echoed in my head, why was it bothering me so much?

Since then I had decided to pack my stuff up at the Hive base, which wasn't much a few sketch pads and some clothes packed up in a purple backpack. I didn't have much cash since KidFlash ruined our only way of making money but I did have enough to pay for a b&b in town for sometime. I'd have to think about how I was going to get more money when the time comes for now I'd have to make do with what I had.

I walked over to the small window in the b&b, it was another horrible day. It had been raining now for three days so I'd spent most my time inside this room sketching, reading or watching bad shows on the small tv the room provided. The only problem is I had ran out of food and needed to leave the room which was certainly not what I wanted to do.

Letting out a sigh I moved away from the window and went over to the bathroom, the floor was still wet from the shower I'd had earlier on. Picking up the brush I put my hair up into the signature horns I was now known for, I picked up the mascara that was on the side and applied it to my lashes. I didn't really wear makeup it was kinda hard to find foundation that matched my greyish skin tone, so I just stuck to mascara it was the safe option.

Walking back into the room I picked up my boots off the floor and slipped them on, I was so used to wearing them people didn't realise how short I actually was. I made my way to the door grabbing a black jacket off the chair, it wasn't thick or waterproof but it was better than nothing I thought as I slipped the jacket on and headed out.

**(KidFlash POV)**

After the little fight in the warehouse and Jinx getting her rose I left for her for the night, I had pestered her enough for one day and she looked like she wanted some rest, which I couldn't blame her- sometimes Robin would say I was a bit too much.

I waited a few days before going to the Hive base I vibrated into Jinx's room only to discover it was empty, she had taken everything she considered valuable and left. It wasn't like I could go into the living room and ask the remaining members of her team were she had gone even though I doubt they knew themselves. I spent the rest of that night going around the city hoping to catch her, even if it was robbing a bank, I wanted to say thank you for helping me I would of dead if it wasn't for her changing her mind and jinxing the remote. Yet I couldn't find her, I spent the next few nights while on patrol keeping an eye out for her but I had no luck, until today.

I was patrolling the city like always, the rain hadn't let off meaning not a lot of people were out. Unfortunately criminals didn't care what the weather was like which meant I had to stand in the rain waiting for them to mess up so I could take them to jail. My luck had changed when I noticed a girl in a black jacket with purple and black tights and platform boots on, it had to be Jinx I hadn't seen any other girls like her and if it wasn't I could just run past like it was nothing.

In a split second I was in front of her, it was Jinx! She stopped jumping back a little, I'd clearly took her by surprise as she looked up at me with her pink cat like eyes, brows knitted together and a pissed off expression crossing her face. This only made me smile, she'd never admit that I took her by surprise.

"Jinx! Fancy seeing you here, where's the rest of the team?" I already knew she left the Hive but she didn't know that I knew and it wasn't like I could say, _oh I noticed you packed all your stuff up, how do I know that well you see I went into your room to see you but you'd already gone._ I don't think that would of gone down well.

"I don't know probably out somewhere" she snapped back, still pissed that I scared her.

"Thought you'd be with them?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't their mother," she folded her arms across her chest and raised her head slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that it would be weird if you was a mum…. What I meant was if you had children they wouldn't be like that….. No no okay let me start again. Hi Jinx do you have any plans?" Think before you speak Wally my mouth goes faster than my brain I swear, my stuttering seemed to make Jinx smile though.

"I do," she said standing up straight, pushing past me as she continued to walk down the almost empty path.

"Mind if I tag along?" I said jogging up next to her.

"Don't you have hero work to be doing?" she stopped, turning to me eyebrow raised.

"I have some time, plus I wanted to ask if you wanted to grab a bite to eat as a thank you for saving me last week" I asked scratching the back of my head, shuffling as I said the last bit.

She waited tapping her chin as she thought about what I had said.

"Fine but you're paying"

"Of course my treat, I know this amazing all you can eat"

Before she could protest I picked her up bridal style and started to run in the direction of the restaurant. Looking down Jinx had her eyes closed as tight as she could, her hands gripped onto my suit so tight you could see the change of colour in her knuckles. She was really light, which is what I expected you could tell by looking at her she was a pettie kind of girl, I wonder if that was from lack of food or working out which would explain why she's so good at gymnastics. It took a few minutes but we were here, setting her down on her feet she held onto my shoulders to steady herself.

"Do that again without asking and I will hex you into oblivion" she said shaking still getting over the fact we'd just ran at super speed.

"Got it, ready to go in?" I grinned looking at her, she nodded and walked into the restaurant.

We had a nice table by the window, the perks of being a hero meant you normally got the best seats when it came to eating out, it also meant not paying for your food most of the time either which was brilliant when you forget your wallet or had to eat as much as I did.

The waitress came over and took our order, Jinx ordered a small pizza with fries and sundae for desert. I on the other hand, ordered meatballs and pasta, two tacos, a regular burger, three portions of fries, a pepperoni pizza with a small salad and three bowls of ice cream. What could I say I needed to eat a lot and the salad was just to make me feel good about pigging out.

"There's no way you're going to eat all that?" Jinx asked in disbelief at what I had just ordered.

"I sure will, I'm a growing boy" I grinned at her.

"We'll see" was all she said as she looked out the window.

"Soooo what made you say yes to coming here with me?," I was curious Jinx wouldn't want to be seen with a hero if she was a villain yet her she was sitting across from me.

"I was hungry and it's kinda hard to steal anything with you always following me around" she answered bluntly, turning her attention back to me.

"Oh I thought it might of been because you've left…" I cut myself off, I wasn't meant to slip up and tell her I was letting myself into her room.

"I've left what?" she asked eyebrow raised.

"You've left the Hive tower" I swallowed the lump in my throat, she knew I've been caught out.

"And how would you know I've left Kid Flash?" she was enjoying this, I could tell by the grin that plagued her face, she was making me squirm.

"I might have stopped by to see you but all your stuff was gone" I whispered sinking down into the chair.

"Funny I didn't realise you and the guys were such good friends, heck they even let you into my room?" she asked.

"Not exactly"

"Oh no, so how did you know I had packed everything up and left?" my face turned bright red I was about to answer when the waitress came with our food. Food had saved me and it's not the first time must be my lucky day.

We sat in silence for some time while we both ate, it was clear Jinx hadn't been eating enough as she practically inhaled the food that was in front of her.

"So what you been up to, I haven't seen you in about a week?" I asked her, I hated small talk but I didn't know what else to ask without revealing that I knew she wasn't with the Hive.

"Stealing stuff, making babies cry all that jazz" she answered while playing around with a fry before putting it in her mouth.

"Really?"

"Nope I'm lying I've been laying low after what went on"

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that right? I don't think the brotherhood are annoyed for what happened, so I'm trying to lay low until things calm down" she let out a heavy breath.

"Is that why you left the tower?" I asked, I didn't care if she knew I'd been round. If she wasn't at the tower where was she staying? Was she safe? Did she need my help?.

"Kinda, Why do you care?" she shot back.

"I just want to make sure you're okay Jinx" I replied reaching across the table to hold her hand which she pulled back to herself like an injured animal.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me hero boy" she put her hand back on the table as I pulled my hand back to grab my drink.

"Do you at least have somewhere to stay?" I asked.

"For tonight yeah" she answered going back to her fries.

"Well if you need a place you can come stay at mine"

"I'll pass" she snorted finishing her fries.

"Jinx let me help you, it's my fault they're annoyed at you so the least I can do is make sure you've got somewhere to sleep until it's all blown over" I offered again, I know Robin and the other titans wouldn't be happy with this but I couldn't leave her on the street.

"Nope" she said putting emphasis on the p at the end.

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please" I continued

"If I say maybe will you stop asking?" she said clearly annoyed with me but I kinda got an answer I could live with.

"I will" I grinned at her.

"Fine I'll think about it, now can you take me home?" she said standing up.

I stood up and paid for the bill leaving a tip for the waitress, then walked to meet Jinx outside.

"So where would you like me to take you?" I asked, she sighed and gave me the address of the b&b she was staying at. Within a minute we were outside her home for the night. Putting her on the ground she turned and started walking to the doors of the building.

"Night Jinx, see you tomorrow" I said before speeding off home before she could say anything else.

**(Jinx POV)**

I was left standing by the door to the b&b, I didn't say anything about seeing Kid Flash tomorrow so I don't know where he got that idea from. I sighed before turning inside and making my way to my room for the final night, once inside I leaned against the wall taking my platforms off going back to my regular height of five foot three. Slipping my tights off I made my way to the bathroom and let down my hair, running my fingers through it to let loose the wavy curls that now rested on my shoulders. Walking back to the bedroom I reached into my bag that was at the end of the bed and pulled out a baggy black t-shirt, taking my dress off I slipped into the oversized t-shirt that was more off a dress and got into bed.

As I layed there I wondered if I should take Kid Flash up on his offer. After tonight I didn't have anywhere to stay and I didn't want to stay on the street or go back to the Hive so it looked like I didn't have much choice.

How bad could living with Kid Flash be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I know this chapter has taken sometime I didn't want to rush it, I've had time to plan out how I want the story to go trying to stir away from things that have been done before. While also keeping in mind Jinx will turn good for the finally battle. **

**So I hope you all enjoy and thank you!**

**Chapter two **

**(Jinx POV) **

Okay what time was it? Ten. Perfect I was just in time for checkout, walking to the desk I smiled as I handed the keys over to the lady.

"Took your time" A male voice calls from behind, turning I saw the yellow speedster leaning against the wall near the door.

"I had to pack" was all I said as I made my way over to him, he looked at the bag on my back and bag in my other hand. Truth be told I didn't have much stuff, I had left the HIVE with just a backpack, during my time here I may of helped myself to some clothes but when you think about it I needed them more than the shops needed the money so it was justifiable in my eyes.

"You ready to go Jinxie?" I heard spandex boy say snapping me out of my thoughts, did he just call me Jinxie?

"Don't call me Jinxie it's Jinx!" I spat back at him as I looked him in the eyes, he put his hands up to try and defend himself. Truth be told I don't know why it bothered me him calling me Jinxie. Was it because it reminded me of a time that I don't wish to remember? Maybe but that's not something I wanted to get into right now.

"Sorry Jinx" he said putting his arms down, making sure I heard the "x" at the end of my name. That was better now. How bad is this trip with Kid Flash going to be?

Bad.

That's how bad it was going to be living with Kid Flash, I didn't really need an answer.

"We going or what?" I asked looking at the bright speedster.

"At once" he smiled picking me up all I could see was red and yellow, until we stopped in front of an apartment.

"Here" he declared putting me back on the ground.

I'm pretty sure I told him not to do that, nope I'm definite that I told him not to or else I'd hex him. Once my head had stopped spinning and my legs didn't feel weak I pushed him up against the door to the apartment, my nose inches from him.

"I warned you Kid Flash if you picked me up once more I would hex you" I started to say teeth gritting as I spat the words in his face.

"But we're here now and if you hex me as bad as you say you will, where will you stay?" He said back, a small smile tugging at his lips, he'd got me. Where would I stay?

"Fine I'll let it go this once but that's just because you're letting me stay the night" I stepped back and allowed him to unlock the door to the apartment, he sped inside and I followed behind him taking in every bit of the apartment.

It was small a lot smaller than I thought it would be, as I walked in I noticed to the right there was a small kitchen it had black marble finish and a black fridge there was nothing fancy about it but it did what it needed to. In front of the kitchen was the open plan living room, it had a simple brown laminated flooring with cream walls, there was a brown leather sofa which was covered in cushions that looked so soft that you could just snuggle up and fall asleep. There was a basic flat screen tv I'd say it was about 42inch give or take, with a brown coffee table in front of it that held the remote for the tv. Off the living room there were two doors which meant one was the bathroom and one was the bedroom but there wasn't enough rooms. Where was I meant to stay?

"Umm Kid, there's only two doors which means there's only one bedroom so unless you've got a secret room where am I sleeping?" I asked making my way to the sofa.

"You can have my room and I'll take the sofa" he said making his way over to me, it was weird because in that moment he didn't speed over to me, it was just a normal walk which didn't look right for the boy that was always zooming around everywhere.

"I can't kick you out your room, so let me stay on the sofa" I put my bag down by the coffee table and flopped on the sofa.

"I can't have you sleeping on the sofa, you're my guest and it wouldn't be right" he said sitting down next to me.

"Either I sleep on the sofa or I'm leaving, that's the deal" I needed to nip this in the bud now or else it would turn into an argument about the bed and the sofa which wasn't needed. In truth I felt bad about crashing on his sofa let alone kicking him out of his own room, I hated feeling this way the old me wouldn't of been bothered, the old me wouldn't of left the HIVE.

"Fine you can have the sofa but if you change your mind then you tell me straight away, deal?" he stuck his hand out.

"Deal" was all I said as I shook his hand making the deal official, out of nowhere a strange beeping sound appeared. Kid Flash raced over to the kitchen side where the sound was coming from.

"Hello…. Yeah sure I can be there in five….. Okay bye" he said turning to me and flipping down a titans communicator.

"Umm Jinx I need to go, are you going to be okay on your own?" he looked concerned clearly torn between staying and going to whatever mission called.

"I'm a big girl I'm sure I can take care of myself Flash" I looked over to the speedster who still held a worried look before it vanished and was replaced with that iconic grin that rarely left his face.

"Okay I won't be too long" then a flash of yellow and red and he was gone.

Thing is I know I said I was a big girl but really I'm still a kid, sixteen to be exact. People don't tend to ask how old we are they just see us as criminals and that's it, it's only when we're in the courtroom and we're tried as minors that some may realise we're not as big and bad as the media makes us out to be. Most of us are metahumans not wanted, thrown away, nobody wanted us and for a kid that's a hard thing to accept. In those moments you realise you're completely alone and you need to fight if you want to stay alive, unfortunately being a criminal seems to be the only place welcoming you in with arms spread wide.

I don't know how it is for the superheros does anyone ever question how old they are or what their life is like, if they have a family, I bet people would care more about them than they ever would a criminal.

Snap out if it Jinx no need to spiral, letting out a sigh I got up from the sofa and grabbed my bag. Maybe drawing would take mind mind off things, grabbing the sketch book and pencils I sat back down on the sofa. I turned on the tv and put on whatever show was on, wasn't like I was watching it background noise was better than no noise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I know I've been slow writing but like I've said I don't want to just post something for the sake of it but finally we have a chapter. Yes it's not a long one but that's because I really want to write a valentines day special for this story but don't worry it's not going to be soppy, I'm wanting to to be more of Jinx letting down those walls slowly...**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! **

**Chapter 3**

**(Kid Flash POV)**

I really did feel bad for leaving Jinx alone, I had just convinced the girl to come stay at mine that she'd be safe and here I was abandoning her. I needed to hurry up and get back to her before she decided to leave or worse go through my things!

As I approached the jewellery store I saw the robbers, four normal humans which meant this was going to be over quickly. I ran over to the guy at the back and gave him a tap on the shoulder, spinning round on his heels he was greeted by nothing but the empty space behind him. I tapped his shoulder once more causing him to turn back the way he was facing, only to be greeted by me, before he could react he was out of the store and standing at the police station very confused.

"Where's Bill gone?" One of the guys asked as he frantically looked around.

"Oh I took him to prison" I said standing next to the guy that asked.

"Hey who are….." before he could finish his sentence he was already standing next to a cuffed Bill in the station.

"Toni we need to go" the third man shouted, he was clearly scared and confused but his boss didn't want to hear it.

"Look here, I said we were doing this job no matter what! So hurry up and fill your bag before I regret bringing you along!"

"Toni you should start being nicer to umm ... sorry I didn't catch your name" I motioned to the guy who was being shouted at.

"Sam" he mumbled back.

"To poor Sam here, it helps boost employee morale"

"Look kid this isn't a game so just get out of here" Toni was now getting very angry how can I tell, well you see he just pointed his gun on me.

Shaking my head I tutted at Toni.

"Toni, Toni, Toni, that's not cool man" before he could respond I disarmed the gun and took Toni to the police that were now waiting outside. Looking over to Sam he put his gun on the ground before walking himself out and over to the police with arms raised.

Now I needed to get back to Jinx, I really hoped she was still there and that my appartement was still standing. Did I need to get food would she have made herself something to eat if she got hungry, wait did she know how to cook. Maybe I was overthinking this, right I'll stop and grab some pizza just in case and if she had eaten then I could just have the pizza to myself I was feeling a bit peckish. I was in and out of the pizza store and back at my apartment in less than 15 minutes, 10 of those I was waiting for our pizza to cook which made me impatient. I raced up to the apartment and swung open the door with pizza in hand before shutting it swiftly.

"Jinxie I thought you might…" my voice trailed off as I walked into the apartment more to find a sleeping Jinx on the sofa. The sound of the television turned down but still playing to itself, sketches had fallen onto the floor as the sleeping girl had moved around, scattering her pencils everywhere as well. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, putting the pizza down I walked over and started to gather the drawings and pencils putting them on the coffee table that had been moved, probably so she could rest her feet on it. This time I made sure not to look at them, I learnt the hard way that Jinx likes to keep what she draws private. I ran into the bedroom and pulled out a spare blanket for her, slowly placing it on the sleeping witch I tried not to wake her. As I just stood there looking at her I noticed that it was the first time I had seen her relaxed.

There was no scowl, anger, sadness, no wonder or confusion, just pure bliss and that filled me with content that for one night at least she didn't have to worry about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Jinx POV)**

_Running I couldn't stop because if I did 'They' would get me. Just a little further I kept telling myself as my foot splashed in a puddle rain still pouring down. It was cold but what did I expect it was October. All that was left now was cold dark nights and rainy days. I was almost there, the little shelter I had found up the the trees of the woods, when I first found it the roof was almost off and the window had been smashed but overtime I had fixed these issues and had made it my perfect little home. _

_I was only nine I had been on my own for just under a year now and this tree house was my home, it was the only place I could go that was safe. Cutting down the paths I was just a few more feet away once I got up in the trees they wouldn't be able to find me but today I wasn't so lucky. A strong arm grabbed the back of my jumped and hurled me back. I tried to get up to start running again but I couldn't a sharp pain in my ankle made me collapse as I put my weight on it. The rest of them finally caught up with me and that was it…._

Before the rest of my memory could play out I jumped awake to the sound of something hitting the floor hard. I held my right hand out while little pink sparks jumped from finger to finger, the other hand gripped the blanket that had been placed around me while I slept. Looking up I saw a familiar speedster holding his hands up in defence as he looked at my sparking hand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said as he put his hands down. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and lowered my hand.

"It's fine" I grumbled and flopped back onto the pillow.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I heard Kid Flash ask from the kitchen, this sparked my interest. I was pretty hungry and I hadn't eaten the night before.

"Got any cereal?" I asked as I sat myself back up on the couch, crossing my legs as I watched him play about.

"I sure do what do you fancy I've got, Froot Loops, Lucky Charms, Cornflakes, Frosted flakes, some chocolate pillows and if none of that takes your fancy I have a wide selection of pop tarts" he read off the cereal as he looked through the cupboard next to the fridge before standing up and waiting for my answer.

"Ummm can I have Lucky Charms….. Also you can keep the pop tarts I've never been a fan" I answered as I looked over to the television that was still on. Had it been playing all night?

"Hang on you don't like pop tarts" I looked back over to him, he was now leaning on his hands on a different counter looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Nope they're gross" he gasped while placing one of the red gloved hands over his mouth, as much as I didn't want to admit it I did find his expression funny.

"Take that back"

"No way, how can you like them? They have no real flavour and are just filled with sugar"

"That's the best bit" he whined before letting out a huff and his signature smile coming back.

"Oh well more for me then I guess. Um Jinx there was something I wanted to ask you" I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

"Well seeing as today is the 14th of February I was wondering if you'd be my Valentine?" he scratched his head and looked down as he said the last bit.

"I don't do Valentines day", I said blunty.

"Come on Jinx be my Valentine?" Kid Flash pouted as I told him no while shaking my head, this boy really wasn't letting up.

"Will you at least tell me why you don't want to be?" he asked as he handed me a bowl of cereal and sat on the sofa with me, legs resting on the coffee table he still hadn't moved back from the night before.

"I just don't understand why people celebrate it, love is overrated, Also if you love someone so much why is it just this one day you're meant to make such a big deal? Personally I think it's just a way for companies to make money off idiots" I said twirling my spoon in the air after I had finished my little rant. The whole time he sat there munching on his cereal letting me rant away, swallowing his last spoonful he put the bowl down and turned his attention back to me.

"Yeah I understand what you mean, I never understood the whole one day a year to show someone you love them. You should do that everyday while you're with them" I nodded in agreement when he paused for a second, at least he agreed that it was a stupid holiday.

"I guess I asked because I've never had a Valentine and thought it would be something…" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Wait, what do you mean you've never had a Valentine?" I put my bowl on the table and turned back to the speedster confused, had I heard him correctly.

"I mean I've never celebrated this holiday with anyone?" he answered me.

"You're lying" I said blankly, narrowing my cat like eyes at him.

"Why would I lie about something so silly" he did have a point.

"But you're Kid Flash girls practically throw themselves at you, you're a major flirt I might add as well. So it seems a little far fetched that you haven't celebrated Valentine's day, heck I have and I'm a villain"

"Well yeah girls do tend to do that but if you didn't notice Jinxie I'm kind of busy doing hero work and yes I might flirt back with some of them but it's harmless I don't want to date any of them. Plus before I came Flash girls didn't really see me in that kind of way and I wasn't really interested in girls." he answered.

"Before you became Kid Flash?" I was so confused so he was a normal guy before and became Kid Flash but how? I wanted answers.

"Right let's make a deal I'll tell you more about me if you let me take you out today" he waggled his eyebrows at me, damn he got me I was a sucker for information and he knew I wouldn't just let it go.

"Fine but it's not a date we're going out as friends and it better be juicy information or I'll give you the hex of a lifetime" I held my hand out ready for him to shake it which he did eagerly.

"You have a deal Jinxie, now where would you like to go? We can go anywhere in the world"

"Anywhere?"

"That's right" this got me thinking where did I want to go, there were so many different places we could visit but there was one place I had been dying to go to.

"Italy that's where I want to go"

"Anywhere in particular" he asked.

"Surprise me" I said shrugging my shoulders, he smiled before scooping me up from the couch and running off. In the next breath we were in Italy and I was feeling very nauseous.

"M'lady I give you Venic, Italy. What do you think?" He asked putting me down on the ground and spinning me to face the view that was in front of us. At that moment I forgot how nauseous I felt the view was beautiful, we stood at the edge of one of the canals the water was so blue the buildings around were breathtaking.

"Yeah I do" was all I could get out.

"So what do you want to do first?" He was now stood by my side looking at the view.

"I would love to draw this view" I said barely audible.

"Give me a second" Kid Flash said and with that a gust of wind blew a stray pink strand in front of my face. He was no more than a minute before he was back with multiple art supplies in his hand.

"I wasn't sure what to get ya so I just got everything" He started to hand items from the bag.

"Thanks you didn't have to get me all this" I smiled at him as I took the items from him.

"Well I thought it might be fun to draw, you seem to like it a lot" he then sat down on the steps that were behind us taking out a sketch pad.

"Can you draw?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Nope but how hard can it be?" he answered as I sat down next to him on the step getting the sketch book out he had handed me. We sat there for about fifteen minutes before either of us spoke.

"So what do you wanna know first?" I felt Kid Flash's eyes on me before I put down my sketch and looked at him. I thought about it for a moment how much would he tell me, how much did I want to know?

"You said earlier before you became the Flash does that mean you were normal before?"

"Nobody is normal but yeah I wasn't born with powers I was just like every other guy"

"So how did you get them?" I asked him even more curious of how the boy became a speedster.

"Well that's kind of a long one but I'll give you the short story, I was struck by lightning and that's how I became Kid Flash"

"You were struck by lightning? How did you not die? That makes no sense" I rambled on.

"Yeah it does sound a bit far fetched but one day i'll tell you the whole story. It's how me and that Flash got our powers… Jinx was you born with your powers?". He paused before asking that last part unsure if he should, letting out a sigh I thought if he was opening up surely I should a little.

"Yeah I was born with my powers" I sighed, I was born unlucky. He clearly saw the discomfort in my voice so he asked a different question.

"If you could have any power in the world what would you have? I think if I could have any power I would like to shapeshift" he answered.

"What? like beast boy?" I asked I couldn't imagine him being green, would he still have ginger hair and green skin?

"No no no, I wouldn't want to be green. Like shapeshift into other people imagine all the fun you could have with that" he smiled clearly thinking of something.

"Or all the trouble you could cause" I smiled at the thought while he just frowned not impressed with my answer.

"I think if I could be anyone I would want to be a normal person, yano?" I answered looking at him, he was clearly thinking about what I had just said.

"Being normal would be boring though?"

"Maybe but I think I'd like it or even just to not look like this" I said looking myself up and down. Every now and again I just wanted to be normal, to go out in public and not have people stare at my hair or eyes, maybe go to the mall or school and not hear people whispering about me.

"But I think you look nice" Kid Flash snapped me from my thoughts, a blush crossing his face when he realised he'd given me a compliment.

"It's not that I'm not happy with myself Kid just sometimes I wish I was able to be someone else other than Jinx. When you take your mask off you're not Kid Flash you get to be someone else, were as with me I'm Jinx full time there's no taking off a mask."

"I never thought about that" he said almost ashamed that he didn't know. The look didn't last long before that signature smile was back on his face.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" he asked, I was feeling a bit peckish so I nodded.

"I know the perfect place" he gathered up the art supplies before zooming off only to return a few seconds later with nothing in his arms. Holding his hand out to me I took it, pulling me close he started to run again I buried my head into his shoulder until he suddenly stopped.

We stopped outside a quaint restaurant, it had big windows with black frames, the door was made fully out of glass. Walking inside I noticed all the tables were covered in a white table cloth with a lit candle and bread basket. The place was busy with people waiting to be seated, stepping in front Kid went to the desk and spoke to the lady that occupied it. Smiling at him she nodded and began to lead him to a table that was empty, he turned to me and motioned for me to follow him. Once seated the lady handed us a menu then turned to leave us to order not before smiling once more at Kid and giving him a wink.

I don't know what it was but her winking at him really boiled my blood, it isn't like we're dating or even on a date, heck I didn't even like the guy most days but it still really annoyed me.

I went back to looking at my menu trying to decide what I wanted or if I even felt like eating right them. The menu didn't have my attention long as whispers pulled me away from it, slightly glancing to my right I noticed a young couple maybe a few years older than me point over at our table and begin to talk. The women looked me up and down before saying something else to the man she was with. I was used to people whispering and saying stuff about me but for one night I thought it could be different. Kid clearly noticed my sudden change as I put the menu down and let out a little sigh, his eyes looked over to the table that was whispering before putting his menu down and standing.

"You know what I think we should get outta here" he said as he walked to my chair and held his hand out which I accepted.

"We don't have to go" I whispered to him as we made our way to the door.

"I won't have people being rude about you while I'm here" he said loud enough for the table and people close by to hear, the couple put their heads down realising what they had done. I don't know why but that made my heart skip a little, no one had ever stuck up for me like that and it was strange, I kinda liked it.

"Close your eyes" Kid Flash said as soon as we stepped outside, I looked at him eyebrow raised but did so anyway. Suddenly I felt the world moving around us again, I knew he had picked me up to rush me off somewhere and for once I wasn't going to complain.

I opened my eyes slowly when I felt him stop and took in my surroundings, we weren't in Venice anymore that was for sure. We were surrounded by grass, the sun was slowly setting wherever we were, a couple steps in front was a red patchwork picnic blanket which we made our way over to.

"So what else do you want to know?" Kid Flash asked breaking the silence that fell over the field.

I waited a moment and thought.

"How did you get your apartment" I figured start off small before asking more in depth questions, plus I was curious how he got the place.

"I didn't want to stay at the tower so they rented the apartment we're staying in until the titans get back" he answered before getting up and running off only to then return with a picnic blanket and rose.

"For you" he handed me the rose which I accepted, lifting the flower to my nose and smelling its beauty. You could tell it was fresh not just by the smell but the fact it still had little water droplets running off its petals.

"So what are you going to do when the Titans return?" I asked slowly putting the flower on my lap.

"Probably stick around till I find a new place back home"

"A new place?" I asked what happened to his old place? Why did he need a new one?

"Yeah you see before I came here to cover for the Titans I was living with my Aunt and Uncle. Coming here was kinda a trial to see if I could be trusted living alone." he confessed almost embarrassed that he was living with family and didn't already have his own place.

"Wait so your family knows you're Kid Flash?."

"Some do yeah and they're totally fine with it", that shocked me his family knew and accepted him for his powers even though he was different.

"Imagine that" I muttered.

"Umm Jinx if you don't mind me asking but where are your parents" I let out a sigh I had a feeling this would come up at some point but the question is am I ready to talk about it just yet? There was only one person I trusted to tell what happened to me and that was Stone and look where that got me.

"They're not around anymore" was all that came out barely audible.

"Are they yano, up there?" Kid Flash pointed his thumb up to the sky.

"No, no, they're not dead, they're just not around anymore….. Can we talk about something else I don't feel like talking about them tonight" I wasn't ready to let him in just yet, could I trust him or was he going to betray me like stone?

"Maybe another night" he said while placing a hand on my leg.

"Umm sure" I answered giving him a weak smile which he returned. Normally I would have hexed him for touching me but for tonight I would let him have this.

We spent most the night talking about random things from favorite food and colour to talking about dinosaurs. A few hours passed before yet again his communicator went off letting out a heavy sigh he packed up the picnic and took us home. Just as he was about to leave I shouted to him.

"Hey Kid" he stopped in the doorway and turned back to me.

"Thanks for the date, I had a nice time" I smiled from the sofa spinning the rose he had given me in my hand.

"Me too" he smiled back before rushing off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this chapter is going to be a little different, it's something that I've been wanting to try out and I think this is the right moment. If you guys don't think it works just let me know and I'll not do it again. **

**I'd also like to say thankyou to everyone who's reviewed or messaged me. The support is very much appreciated. **

**Chapter 5**

**(Jinx POV)**

_Dear Diary _

_I know I haven't written in you for awhile, if I'm being honest I forgot I had you. I thought it's about time that I started writing in you again so that one day I can look back and laugh about some of the things I wrote. _

_So let's get to it, I've been living with Kid Flash for about a week now, just over two weeks since I left the H.I.V.E and for the most part it's been pretty nice. I spend most of my days sitting around watching tv, drawing or reading, normally when Kid gets home we'll go for food and talk. Sometimes he'll come back and he will buy me a new book or more sketching stuff which is pretty sweet of him, I always make sure to say thankyou for his kindness even if it is unfamiliar to me. _

_As much as I hate to admit it I think I was wrong about him, I know me wrong about anything that's just not right but yes I was wrong about him. You see when I first saw Kid I thought he was just another dogooder who was fame hungry and didn't really care about people like the Teen Titans but that's not him. Yes he likes the attention, what teenage boy wouldn't, he however does care he wants to make a difference. Does it make him naive or too trusting? Maybe but for the most part I think it's sweet that he tries to see the good in everything. _

_I guess part of me is jealous of him for that, I wish that I could look at the world and still see something other than how it's going to screw me over. The more I think about it the more I've come to a decision that I don't want to go back to my life of at times it was fun like when we used to rob banks and we'd live like royalty until we'd drained all those funds, or when we'd have movie night at the H.I.V.E I do miss those guys but my favorite part was seeing the fear in peoples faces knowing they wouldn't mess with me, that I Jinx was what they feared._

_See as much as I did miss little things I didn't miss being bossed around by the other older villains and if you didn't listen or failed was you in for it, or wondering if you was going to spend the night in jail or your own bed just because you got caught robbing a food store to feed yourself. _

_So yeah I don't want to go back to that life but I didn't want to be a hero either I watch how worn out Kid is most nights sometimes he doesn't even make it to his room before passing out on the sofa. Not only that I see how much pressure is put on him by the world yet do they even stop to think "hey this is a kid" fighting all these crimes and saving lives because the adults aren't able to do it all. One night Kid came home he smelt like smoke apparently a block of flats had been set alight, the next thing you see on the news is how Kid Flash was unable to save a family, he spent the rest of the night crying in his room but when I tried to talk to him he said he was fine and put on that classic Kid grin._

_Moving on from that I actually found out that Kid goes to school, I only figured it out because he was stressing over some biology homework, it was weird imagining Kid without the mask going to a normally school and getting stressed over stupid things like homework, I was once again jealous I wanted his life, to be normal. We spent most of the weekend going over all the work he needed to catch up on, at first he didn't want to bore me with it but reality was I actually enjoyed doing it. I actually liked being at school even if it was run by criminals and psycho's, it was still nice to do something kind of normal. _

_Well I think that's enough writing for one night, Kid will be back soon and his bringing back a movie that I'm apparently going to love called Alice in wonderland? We'll wait and see if I do enjoy it. _

_Jinx _

_X_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I'm sorry this chapter is pretty short I wrote this chapter last week then when I read it again I didn't like it so I started again. Turns out writing is really hard when you're ill so I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer and there will be more drama. I want to try and speed things up now with them meeting the other Titans and some more opening up. **

**Chapter 6 **

**(Wally POV)**

Having Jinx at mine was just amazing I didn't realise how lonely I'd be living on my own but now she's here I have someone to talk to on a night and I think she's opening up to me more. One thing I hated was leaving her during the day whilst I was at school, like today she'd spend the day on her own. She always says it doesn't bother her but it still doesn't stop me from feeling like a jerk.

It was third period I had already put up with English and Science, luckily I had this period free which meant spending it with the rest of the football guys, well the ones that were in. Before getting my powers I wasn't part of the team I was more of an outsider that most people didn't bother with, which didn't bother me really at least I got time alone. After I came back from summer half term I had changed a lot enough for the coach to notice me and want me on the team and that's how I climbed the social ladder from outsider to one of the most popular guys in school.

As we sat round the field a very enraged Anna approached us, she was tall but not a giant I'd say about 5'6. She had long straight brown hair, a petite frame and dark green eyes, oh and she is one of the cheerleaders. As she stormed up to us Brett raised his hands in self defense, you see Anna and Brett "were" dating that was until he got drunk last weekend and cheated on her which I'm guessing by Anna's face she's just found out about it.

"Brett" she screeched at the footballer.

"Shit she knows" he mumbled.

"Shouldn't of done it man" I said looking towards him as he stood to greet the angry girl.

"YOU! YOU! WHAT'S HER NAME!" she screamed at the boy causing everyone to stare at the now red face Brett. At this moment he had two choices, he could fess up and tell her everything or lie and make things worse. Wanna guess what he did?

"I don't get what you're talking about baby" he said in the sweetest voice possible trying to calm the girl down. Yep he tried to lie, what an idiot.

"BRETT DON'T YOU LIE TO ME…" she carried on, as much as I would love to watch Brett get ripped to shreds my phone started ringing. Taking it out my pocket the letter "R" appeared on the screen, brillant Robin was calling. Letting out a sigh I stood up and answered the phone, walking away from the argument.

"Hey Dick what's up?"

"Just letting you know we're back in the city for a few days before we have to leave again. I want to stop by and talk to you, so I'll meet you at yours now", NO! He couldn't be going to mine Jinx is there. Oh I was in shit!

I didn't even think to tell anyone that I was leaving, the phone call ended and I placed the cell back in my pocket and started sprinting off the field. Once I knew I was far enough away I used my powers and arrived at my apartment seconds later only I wasn't fast enough.

There Robin stood above Jinx with his staff inches from her face. At that moment I forgot I was just in normal clothes. I wasn't Kid Flash I was Wally West and Jinx had never met Wally until this moment. Her eyes went to the doorway where I stood too shocked at what was playing out in front of me to move. Her eyes went wide as she looked me up and down, a chill coursed through my body as Robin looked up.

"I was in so much trouble"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone I know this chapter is late and I'm sorry. I've not been very well stupid flu has taken me down but I'm feeling a bit better now. Sorry if this chapter sucks I promise the next chapter will be loads better. **

**Chapter 7**

**(Kid Flash POV)**

"What were you thinking Kid?" Robin screamed at me as he paced the room. He had cuffed Jinx and dragged her to the Titans Tower when I said I could explain everything but not to arrest her.

"He doesn't think, he's Kid Flash" Raven decided to add to Robin's rant. The other Titans had all gathered in the living room of the tower once they heard Robin shouting, to their surprise they saw Jinx and quickly understood what had gotten Robin so worked up.

"Am I allowed to speak?" I butted in as I leaned against the couch still in civilian clothes.

"Please do! We'd all like to know what you were thinking when you let Jinx a Villain stay at your apartment" Robin shouted from the other end of the couch, at least he had stopped pacing to shout at me.

"I wasn't thinking okay….." before I could carry on, Robin started rambling again, I was getting nowhere, that was until Cy spoke up.

"You actually gonna let the guy speak or you just going to shout all day?" this shocked the other Titans so much so they actually were quite giving me the opportunity to say what I needed.

"Like I was saying I didn't think and I know it was stupid of me but she needed help and last time I checked hero's helped people." BeastBoy tried to butt in but I just continued before I lost my opportunity.

"So that's what I did, when I found Jinx she had already left the H.I.V.E and was staying at some crappy hotel. I offered her a place to stay so she wouldn't have to sleep on the streets or turn back to the H.I.V.E because she had nowhere else to stay."

"How do you know she's left the H.I.V.E and this isn't just some trick?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Because I trust her and the more I get to know her I know that isn't the life she wants"

"Man she's just tricking you" Beast Boy said.

"Maybe she isn't and if she is then that's my problem to deal with"

"You're putting everyone in danger" Robin stated.

"Once a criminal always a criminal" Beast Boy piped in again.

"Right and what was that girl that you was madly in love with who turned out to be the enemy?" I said tapping my chin trying to remember her name.

"Don't even go there" Beast Boy who was now pissed shouted at me as he made his way over.

"Terra, right?" her name coming to me, with that Beast Boy was in my face more pissed off than ever.

"I said don't go there"

"Or what you'll turn into some creature and attack me, not very hero like. At least I know Jinx is a criminal and has worked with the bad guys unlike your little Terra who lied from the start" I knew this would piss him off and that's what I wanted. Why was it okay for them to do certain things and make mistakes but no one else can.

"Right that's it" before the boy could shift a robot hand placed itself on his friends shoulder.

"B, you need to calm down go get some air" the green boy just nodded and stormed off from the living room.

"You know pissing us off isn't helping your case" Cy said turning to me.

"I know, it's just I get so pissed off with how things are. If we do something wrong yeah people get pissed yeah but we're soon welcomed back with arms spread wide because we just went and saved a puppy or whatever but for people like Jinx they wasn't given that option to be hero's from the start so they took the wrong path, why does that mean that's it for them? Look at Jinx she doesn't want to be a villain anymore but what option does she have isn't like we're helping" I let out a sigh. I knew this was going to be tough but I think I underestimated how tough it was going to be.

"He does have a point" Raven spoke, making our attention turn to her.

"Not everyone wants to be bad, it's just the path they think they have to take because they feel like they have no option. It shouldn't be like that." At least someone was starting to understand why I did what I did.

"Look Kid I know what you're saying but sometimes people push their limits and there's a point when you can't be forgiven and come back from it. With Jinx she's pushed that and I don't think I could trust her" Robin said now calm.

"Friend Kid I agree with Robin, Jinx has done too much to the people I care about" of course Star would side with Robin.

"I don't think we need to ask Beast Boy what he thinks, Cy what's your thoughts" Robin asked Cy who was still standing near me.

"I'm sorry man but I'm with Kid on this one, I think she should be given a chance at least it's what everyone deserves" It was good to know that someone had my back.

"Raven?"

"Give her the chance but the slightest mistake and she goes straight to jail" Raven said before disappearing out of the living room into the hallway.

"I hope you're right about her Wally" Robin says as he and Star make their way out of the room.

"Look man I know it's tough but they'll all come around I promise." Cy siad once everyone had left.

"I hope you're right" I let out a heavy sigh and flop onto the couch.

"I'm off to speak to Jinx I'll check in with you soon," Cy shouted from the doorway. What could he have to say to her?


	8. Chapter 8

**One thing I've loved about most fanfics is they talk about Cy and Jinx, so I'm hoping to explore their relationship more and give a deeper understanding to Jinx and what she really wants at the moment. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 8 **

"Hey do you mind if I come in?" Cy knocked on the door stepping into the room Robin had thrown me in.

"Knock yourself out, isn't like I can tell you no" I snorted back.

"True but it's polite to ask, how you holding up?" the metal man took a seat next to me on the bed.

"As good as you can be in level four containment handcuffs" I said looking down at my wrists at the big handcuffs that weighed them down.

"I know that was a stupid question" he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah just a bit" then we sat in silence neither one of us knowing what to say to the other.

"Cy if you've got something to say just spit it out, it is why you're in here right?" I finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Yeah, look I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened" for the longest time I wanted to hear him apologize for what happened at the HIVE to say it was a mistake and then he'd come back. As time passed I realised that wasn't going to happen and I turned bitter I'd let myself get attached to someone and they hurt me, that's why whenever we battled the titans I always aimed for Robin or Cyborg. I knew it was Robin's idea to try and get information but Cyborg had played the part so well I didn't see it coming.

"I made my peace with what happened, you don't need to say anything more" I cut in before he could go on, no one wanted to remember a bad past.

"I know but you deserve an apology at least, it wasn't all fake yano" he let out a sigh, catching my attention I looked at him eyebrow raised.

"What wasn't fake?"

"The whole mission, how I felt for you. I was close to staying and not coming back" this surprised me, did he care? And he did think about staying.

"You was?" my voice wasn't as steady as I hoped it would be.

"Yeah I was" he answered as a whisper, putting his head down.

"Why didn't you?" now was the time for closer as much as I didn't want to remember my time with brother blood.

"I couldn't hurt people. I just couldn't. Knowing that I could potentially destroy someone's life, didn't sit well with me." I know what he meant. I might have been a good villain but I never liked hurting people.

"Yeah I get what you mean" I flopped back on the bed.

"So why did you stay?" he asked.

"I think you already know the answer" I looked back over at him, and he nodded.

"Yeah I felt like I belonged there it didn't matter what I looked like, I got to become someone who I've always wanted to be since yano becoming this. If it wasn't for brother blood I might of stayed"

"He was just a whacko, who does that to kids?"

"A criminal that's who" then we went back into silence until he broke the silence this time.

"Jinx can I ask you something?"

"Fire away" may as well see what he wants to know.

"If you're not with the HIVE what are you doing? Why have you decided to leave them now?"

"For a start that's two questions but I'll let you off. I guess now was the right time, before I always felt like we needed each other, they were/ are my family. Yeah they're a little misguided but deep down I don't think they're bad guys just handed a bad set of cards. After what happened with Kid I just thought now was the time, I didn't want to hurt or kill anyone and that's what it was turning into. As for the other question I don't know what I'm going to do now, I've enjoyed just being me."

"You want to be normal? Not a hero or villain?"

"I would, I know that sounds boring…." he cut me off before I could say anything more.

"No I don't think it's boring at all, if anything I think I might be one of the few that understands how you're feeling" him saying that just filled me with content at least someone understood what I wanted.

"Look I've got to go Jinx but if you really want to be normal I might be able to help" he then stood and made his way to the door before giving me a small smile over his shoulder.

A chance to be normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm currently under quarantine so I thought why not get another chapter done, I might even get this story finished this week with all the time I now have. I hope everyone's liking the story so far and a big thank you to everyone that has left a review or messaged me. It really means a lot. **

**I will let you all know now that chapter 10 will be the last chapter. Sorry if the end of this seems rushed I realised that it was starting to get a bit long as it's just under 3,000 words and was 7 pages so I wanted to wrap it up. **

**Chapter 9**

I had been at the tower for about a week now I know Robin and the others didn't trust me so keeping me here where they could keep an eye on me seemed to put them at ease, even if it did make some members of the titans feel uncomfortable.

During my time here I had gotten closer to Raven, in the past I may have made fun of her wardrobe and how she acted but in reality she wasn't that bad. Other than Cy she was the one I was closest to, we had similar interests which gave us something to talk about. The alien princess Starfire was slowly warming up to the idea of me being here even though Robin didn't like that very much. Starfire was very much a child, she yearned for female company and didn't really get that from Raven. So when Raven declined her girls night I agreed, that night we painted our nails, watched some chick flicks that made the princess cry and spoke about boys. What I learnt from that night is that aqualad is a favorite of Raven and Stars, I could see the attraction. He was certainly a good looking lad but he wasn't for me.

"Friend Jinx would you like to go to the mall to hangout as you earth people say" Star said from outside my door.

"Starfire you can come in yano" I shouted from the bed, she made her way into my room. One thing I noticed about Star was she hardly ever walked anywhere, she was always hovering.

"Sorry Raven gets annoyed if I walk in her room" she said disheartened.

"I'm used to people walking in so don't worry about it, just knock before and we're all good" I swung my legs off the bed and walked over to the vanity table grabbing the brush from the side, before leaning against it to give the girl in my room my full attention.

"Because of the HIVE?" she asked, none of the titans spoke to me about the HIVE other than Cyborg. Maybe it was easier for them to ignore that part of my past to make it easier living together.

"Yeah because of them" I answered as I started to brush out my bed head.

"Jinx may I ask you about the HIVE?" she was curious the least I could do was answer her seeing as I was staying at their place rent free.

"Sure what do you wanna know?"

"What was it like living there?"

"Well it was good and bad" I looked at the girl and she seemed confused by my answer, I would need to explain a little better.

"You see they were my team/ family just like what you have with the titans, you weren't born with them but that's what they've become. As much as we did bad things I don't think they're bad people, we all make mistakes and sometimes you need that little push to make you see what you're doing is wrong" so far she seemed to understand.

"And your push was KidFlash?" She was curious now.

"Kinda, I knew for a long time what we did was wrong just sometimes it's hard to stop a bad habit. It wasn't until I saw what Madam Rouge did to KidFlash that I realised that wasn't the person I wanted to be" I had stopped brushing my hair, laying the brush down on the vanity table again. Before walking over to join Starfire who was now sitting on my bed.

"Well I am glad that we don't have to fight anymore" she smiled before placing her hands on top of mine.

"Yeah I'm glad as well you were pretty tough to beat" we both laughed at that last part, she was an alien princess who was insanely strong.

"So you said something about wanting to hang out?" I brought her back to the reason why she came into my room.

"Yes, yes! I wanted to go to the mall but Raven said she'd only come if you did so I beg you friend please come. We can have another girls day" the girl was squeezing my hands super tight as she begged, if she didn't stop soon then she'd crush both my hands.

"Star I would love to but it's a bit hard looking like this" she forgot that people still saw me as a villain and going out with the titans might not be the best move.

"Oh yes I forgot" she let go of my hands before putting her head down, she really was looking forward to a girls day out.

"Hang on a second before you say no I've got something to give you" a male voice sounded from the door, causing both of us to look. There Cyborg stood with a little red box in his hands, I don't know how long he was standing there but it was long enough for him to know what Star had asked me.

"What have you got there?" I asked eyeing up the box in his hand.

"Something to help you with your little problem" he came into the room and handed me the box, I looked at him skeptically before ripping off the packaging to reveal a silver bracelet with little pink gems scattered all over it.

"Wow it's beautiful" I said, taking it from the box and letting it sit in the palm of my hand.

"I'm glad you think so, now it's just not any old bracelet. If you put it on you'll see why" he explained. Moving it to my wrist Star helped me fasten it up and with that a projection took over my whole body.

"It's similar to how my rings worked when I went undercover. Only you don't have to tap it, once it's on your wrist the projection will fit around your body. I wasn't sure how you wanted to look so I went on how I imagined you'd want to look, if there's anything you don't like we can fix it" I stood up and made my way over to the mirror, so many emotions went through me at once as I caught myself in the mirror.

There staring back at me was a stranger's soft blue eyes but they weren't strangers , they were mine. My eyes could only be described as breathtaking the way they drew you in to explore the swirling emotion as you was engulfed by the saphire blue sea. Hair as dark as the night soft that stood out against my now none grey but still pale skin. My build hadn't changed, I was still short and slim but that didn't bother me, I finally saw a glimpse of what it was like to be normal even if it was all just an illusion.

"I love it that you Cy" I said, making my over to him and embracing him in the biggest hug I think I've ever given someone, he'd given me a chance and I could never thank him enough.

"So does that mean you'll come to the mall" Star interrupted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It sure does let me put some jeans and a different top on and I'll be right out" a squeal came from the girl and she ran to join in on the hug before they both left the room allowing me to change.

Going over to the small dresser I pulled out the clothes Kid had brought from mine as well as a few extras which he insisted I needed in my life.A simple pair of black skinny jeans with a strappy red top seemed to go nicely enough for a shopping trip. Grabbing my boots I slipped them on and did up the laces before making my way to Starfire and Raven who were already waiting for me.

We'd been shopping now for almost two hours before we decided to take a break and stop for food. I'd gotten many looks but I know this wasn't because they knew who I was it was because I was with the two titan females which caused a lot of attention from nearly everyone.

"So have you thought of a name for yourself yet?" Rave asked as she took a sip of her drink, we sat outside one of the cafes in the mall mostly so we could people watch.

"I haven't, I really need to as I can't use my name"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out" she simply said before going back to her drink, she was a girl of many words.

Looking around the mall I noticed a familiar redhead coming our way out of costume, he had left the group of people he was with to come see us.

"Hello Raven, Starfire how are you beautiful ladies doing today?" he flirted as he took the empty seat next to Raven.

"What do you want Kid" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"I just wanted to know how my little Jinxie was doing, yano with Robin saying I could only come over on weekends I miss her" this caused us girls to smile. He had no idea that I was sitting a mer few inches away from him.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused before he noticed me sitting next to Star in the corner.

"And who's your friend here?" he asked as flirty as ever.

"I'm pretty sure I told you not to call me Jinxie" I smiled pleasantly at the boy as he soon realised who I was.

"Jinx?"

"That's right, now what should I call you because I don't think I can get away with KF" I asked, raising my brow at the speedster who was taking in my new form. Before he could answer the titans communicator went off, Raven quickly answered before standing up.

"Star we're needed, Wally you're going to have to keep an eye on her" saying her as I hadn't yet picked a new name for myself, Wally nodded as the two girls left the table leaving me and the speedster alone.

"Wally?" I repeated.

"Urgh yeah" he laughed as I said his name realising that I now knew.

"Wallace West if you must know, so what should I call you?"

"Oh you poor boy who would give you such a crappy name" I couldn't help but burst into laughter causing people around to look and the attention of his friends to be drawn over to us.

"Yo Wally who's this little hottie?" One of his friends asked, taking a seat next to me causing Wally to scowl at the boy.

"Brett this is Jenny" he introduced me, not the name I'd go for but I couldn't change it now.

"Hello Jenny I'm Brett one of Wally's best friends and I don't think I've ever heard him speak about you before"

"That's because I've only just moved back to the city" I answered as Wally looked like his brain was working far too hard at this moment in time.

"Oh yeah tell me more, I'd love to hear about you and Wally," the boy said, giving a smirk to the redhead.

"There's not much to tell, me and Wally used to be close when we were younger but then my family moved away. Now I'm a bit older and going off to college I decided now was the right time to move back, I saw Wally not that long ago actually and he let me stay at his while my place was getting finished off" It was a good lie maybe one of the most convincing ones I had told yet and I could tell Wally was impressed with it as well.

"Wally how could you keep her from us for all this time?" Brett pretended to be hurt by his friend's actions.

"Sorry man I didn't think you'd be interested since you had a girlfriend" Wally answered back.

""Had" being the keyword my friend, I'm now single and interested in getting to know your friend here" this Brett kid was so arrogant but I loved seeing the look on Wally's face.

"So what are you guys up to today?" I asked turning my attention fully to Brett.

"We were going to the fair that's in town you should join us, unless Wally wants to keep you all to himself" we both turned and smirked at the boy.

_**~Time skip~**_

I don't think I'd ever been to a fun fair, it was certainly different. People of all ages roamed the ground looking for their next thrill whether it being from the roller coaster, tunnel of love or just a simple game at one of the stalls. The old me would have considered this hell with all the crowds of screaming people, the lines and over all crowding but the new me loved it, taking in all the fair had to offer.

"So Jenny, what do you want to go on first?"Brett led me into the fair with Kid trailing behind.

"Umm I'm not sure, Wally what do you think" I stopped turning to the redhead.

"How about bumper cars?" He shrugged his shoulders after he suggested it, doubting his decision.

"Wally man Jenny wouldn't want to go on that" Brett started before I interrupted him in mid sentence.

"Actually I think that's an amazing idea Wally, wanna be in my car?"

"Yeah I'd like that" he practically beamed, earning a scoff from Brett.

Together we walked off to where the line was forming for the bumper cars. I hope Kid was ready for my amazing driving skills, if not he was in for a shock.

We had been at the fair for a while now and it was starting to get late, no doubt the titans would start complaining if I wasn't back soon. I don't think Robin would be too happy with me being out for so long without Raven or Star. As the night came to a close Wally gave me a lift back to the tower and when I say lift he picked me up when we were away from everyone and ran me there messing up my hair in the process.

"So I had a really nice time tonight" he said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I did to even if Brett is a bit of a jerk"

"Yeah not many people like him" he laughed nervously.

"Good job you were there to keep me company" then I realised I had actually said something nice to him and I meant it. Instead of him being arrogant like his normal Kid Flash self he said something else that took me by surprise.

"I'd like to do this again sometime if you'd like?" Did he actually enjoy spending time with me?

"Yeah I'd like that" which wasn't a lie. I'd like to spend more time being a normal person with him rather than Kid Flash and Jinx. Then we were both silent, we'd said everything we needed to but it felt wrong just going inside so I did what I thought was best and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**So it's here the last chapter, I was going to keep it going longer but honestly I think it would ruin the story if I kept stretching it out with chapters that didn't really add anything. So I'm letting this chapter go out in a bang! **

**Thank you to everyone whose read it so far you've been amazing, I think this will be my only Teen Titans story and my last fanfic for some time as I'm writing my own short story to publish and need to give that attention. **

**Chapter 10**

I just kissed him, I can't believe I did all that ran through my mind as I made my way to my room ignoring the others as I walked in. Flopping down on my bed I let the thousand thoughts race through my mind until one started screaming at me.

Then it hit me i've made a mistake!

Why did I kiss him? In that moment I realised what I had done, I had endangered him to every villain out there. If there's one thing villains hate more than heros is villains that walk away, nobody just leaves you either join the heros or you die. No one is lucky enough to leave the life of crime and start a new life, they track you down and destroy whatever kind of foundation you've built. By kissing Wally I had put a bigger target on his back, they would find me and in turn find out about him. They'd ruin his normal life, hurt his friends and family, even kill them if they had to, there were no boundaries they wouldn't cross. That's why there was only one thing I could do and that was leave, if not for me but for him. To save him from the real monsters out there.

That night I packed what I could into the small bag and waited till everyone fell asleep, then I left. I caught the first bus that was still running and I left the city for good.

"What do you mean she's left?" the distressed voice of Wally could be heard throughout the tower.

"She took off in the night, Kid" Cyborg answered the red headed hero. When he awoke in the morning he was greeted by a pissed off Robin and the news Jinx had run away. Cheeking the cctv footage he caught the girl fleeing the tower in the night with nothing but a small bag on her back. After following her to the bus station they lost all signs of her, she had gone and no one could figure out where or why.

"I told you that she was using you, she's probably going to tell everyone you identity! You've put us all in danger" Robin ranted on as Wally sat on the sofa unsure what to do with himself.

"Cy can't you track her?" Raven asked, trying to shed some light on the situation.

"The trail went cold at the bus station she could be anywhere now" he answered, what he didn't tell anyone was that he knew where Jinx was.

You see what they didn't know was that Jinx's bracelet had a tracker, of course he never told her that. The moment he heard she was missing he checked the tracker and was able to see just where she was, after a bit of snooping he found that she had gone to a small town and checked into a hotel. From there he watched the camera's around and noticed the girl had gone and applied at college, after researching a bit more he found her new name, phone number and all the other details the girl had given the college when applying for the art course. In that moment he realised she had run away to be a villain again she'd gone in the hopes of having a normal life, he didn't want to ruin that for her so when the others asked he told them he couldn't find anything.

It had been a month since Jinx had left. Life for the titans soon went back to normal as for Kid Flash he hadn't been the same since it happened. Yeah he went out and saved people but from there he went home and only ever left his place to go to school and even there he wasn't doing too well, he was barely passing his classes and was being threatened to be kicked from the team.

Cyborg hated seeing Kid like this but he knew he couldn't ruin Jinx's chance at a normal life. Most nights he liked to check up on her and make sure she was okay and that she was. She'd been going to college for a month now and was doing amazing in her classes, he often liked to read the teachers comments on how talented she young women was and what a brilliant future she had in the art industry. She had made new friends and hung out with them most nights at a pizza joint. He often saw her going into most nights of the week, when she wasn't with them then she was in her apartment that wasn't far from the school. From what he could see of the place it was nice the perfect place for her and she'd even gotten herself a cat. Jinx was doing amazing and she didn't need her past coming to get her and if that was a gift he could give her then he would.

What no one especially Kid Flash would expect was a call at that moment. He'd just got the news that the titans were in trouble, every villain had come together and now that's what every hero must do, it was going to be the biggest battle any of the young hero's would face. Just as he was about to leave his cell rings an unknown number flashing across the screen, normally he would answer it straight away but with times like this the hero was skeptical. Slowly he pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear.

"Wally it's Jinx, can you come get me?" in that moment his body froze, was it a trick? Was this really Jinx? He didn't think he'd ever hear from her again.

"Wally you there?" she asked again.

"Um yeah sorry, where are you?" he listened as the girl told him her address, so many thoughts rushed through the hero's head. What if this was a trap and she was working with the villains and this was just a ploy to capture him? He didn't care he needed to know, what if he went to this fight and didn't come back he'd never know why she left but if it was a trap then at least he'd have his answers.

Without realising he had already reached her apartment, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door waiting to see his fate.

The wooden door opened and revealed the pink hair witch, she hadn't changed at all. Same greyish skin, same pink hair, same pink cat-like eyes, it was his Jinx just she wasn't wearing her hair up and she wore an oversized black t-shirt revealing her long legs.

"It's you" he stumbled barely getting the words out as he rushed through the door to hug her. In that moment they just appreciate the embrace of one another, forgetting about everything else until they separated.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," she said nervously to the boy in front of her. It didn't take long, Jinx explained her reason for why she had left. She then went on to tell the boy about her new life. Kid couldn't be angry at her; she tried to do what she thought was right. She had turned into a villain again, she had sorted herself out and he couldn't be prouder.

"As much as I want to stay and talk all night I can't. I have important work to do" sadness in the boy's voice as he realised this might be the last time he saw her again, he needed to save the day once again.

"I know it's why I called"

"It is?" confused he waited for her to explain.

"One of my old connections got in touch and told me what was happening and asked if I wanted in. I told him yes and he gave me all the details of what was about to go down, I knew you'd be going and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to come with you Wally. It's time I used my bad luck powers for good, what do you say?" This was what he wanted to hear from the day he met her, he knew she could do more and she was about to prove it.

"I say you need to get ready so we can show these bad guys how badass you can be," he said with his signature smirk. Just before she could run off and get ready for the fight Wally shouted to her.

"Jinx I need to ask just incase but when this is all over do you maybe want to go out? Like if you don't that's cool" he stopped rambling as he heard her laugh from the doorway she was stood in.

"I would love to Wally" she giggled.

"You do! For real, like boyfriend and girlfriend"

"You know for someone so fast you're a little slow"


End file.
